Moments
by HammerToFall
Summary: LightningxSnow. A series of fluffy stories reflecting the development of their relationship.
1. Meeting

**Moments**

_This is my first attempt at writing anything remotely creative. I'm doing this as a simple hobby to get through my senior year (see my profile), so if you do actually review, please be nice. I get enough constructive criticism for my psych research papers as it is._

_These stories are a collection of short one-shots (some VERY short), but they can/should be read in order, since they're supposed to be various moments in the development of Lightning and Snow's relationship. Actually, the last couple chapters aren't really one-shots I guess, eh whatever._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Meeting**

Her little sister always came busting through the door bringing along an extra bucket of cheeriness with her whenever she came home. If it had been anyone else, Lightning would have snapped them in half.

"Calm down, Serah. You'll end up breaking the door if you continue doing that."

"Hey Sis! Do you have some time later? Because there's someone I really want you to meet!" The young girl grabbed onto her older sister's arm as she asked.

"Who?" Lightning inquired as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ok, so I know you think I'm too young to be dating, but I met this great guy and I-"

"Serah! Of course you're too young. This, this _guy_ you speak of is probably just trying to take advantage of you!"

"No he's nothing like that. He's really nice and funny, I mean he's a little on the big side, but that's only because he needs such a big body to hold his big heart! C'mon please meet him, it would mean soooo much to ME!" Serah was making her famous pouty face with puppy dog eyes. Lightning could never win against that.

…sigh… "Fine, I'll meet him someti-."

"Great! Because he's right outside the door!" Serah chirped as she ran back to the door to get him.

"Wha-! Serah, come back here!"

Her little sister wasn't listening, and before she could process what was happening, Serah was dragging in her _boyfriend_ by the hand. And she wasn't joking; Lightning was a tall girl, but this guy was HUGE! And to make matters worse, he looked like a damn hobo.

"Ok, Sis. Be nice and give him a chance."

"…hi" Was all she could say. _How can my sister be dating such a…disgusting looking pig?! Look at him! I'll bet good money that he's unemployed._

As she was busy forming her opinion of him, the burly man suddenly gave her a hug, and she froze in horror.

When he finally let go of her, he said, "Hey, what's up? My name's Snow. Nice to meet you!"

_Yep, that's it. I HATE HIM!_

* * *

_Note: I'm aware that Lightning meets Snow through other circumstances, but oh well! This was more fun. So was my first chapter ok? _


	2. Fiancé

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Fiancé**

Serah and Snow, hand in hand, entered the house and approached Lightning. She furrowed her eyebrows and glared at the man whom she despised so much. She hated knowing that her little sister was dating this worthless piece of crap, but she hated it even more when she had to see it in action.

"Hey Sis. Snow and I have an announcement to make."

Lightning looked up at her little sister raising an eyebrow. She regretfully asked, "What is it?"

"We're going to get married!" They shouted in unison, forcing Lightning to almost fall out of her chair.

"What!!" Lightning shouted so loudly that her neighbors could hear her outburst.

"I know it's kind of early and we're still young, but it feels so right, doesn't it sweetie?" Serah squealed in her usual cheerful tone.

"Yeah it does. And you know what Lightning? This means, that you're going to become my Big Sister! Isn't that awesome?!"

That little comment of his was the last straw. Something inside her snapped.

_And here I was thinking that I couldn't possibly hate this man any more than I already did_.

Lightning grabbed her gun blade, and faced Snow. "I will give you a 5 second head start to run, but if and WHEN I catch you, I cannot guarantee your survival…1…2…"

Snow's eyes widened realizing what was happening. He was a big guy, but he was scared of HER! "Crap!" He dashed out of the house with all his might.

"…5…You're mine, bastard." Lightning, living up to her name, was out the door in the blink of an eye.

"Oh no. Sis, please don't kill him. I want my groom to be alive and well when I walk down that aisle!"

* * *

_Note: Hope you enjoyed this one. As I was writing this, I kept imagining a chibi Lightning poking the bloody carcass of Snow with her gun blade. It made me giggle much. _


	3. Save

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Save**

Her baby sister _fulfilled _her Focus and is now a crystal. She's a part of fal'Cie, so can they really save her? Lightning becomes distraught at the thought, not knowing what to do anymore.

Suddenly, he grabs her shoulders in an attempt to reassure her. "Don't worry, Lightning. I WILL save her."

And for a fleeting moment, her usual tense body relaxes under his strong, yet gentle touch.

But frustration quickly takes over and she slaps his hands away.

"Don't touch me! Who the hell do you think you are?! Save her?! It's your fault she's gone…you couldn't protect her!"

She turns and walks away. She grits her teeth and quietly whispers to herself, "…and neither could I…"

* * *

_Note: Very short chapter and the first angsty one. This is supposed to be set a little after Snow and Lightning team up to save Serah._


	4. Bandana

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any _

_inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Bandana**

It was HOT! The gang had been traveling through a sweltering desert for the past 2 days, and their water supply was running low. According to Lightning's map and navigation, they were supposed to reach a town before nightfall. They would just have to suck it up until then.

But the heat was getting to them. Most of the gang was stripping off their clothes in a desperate attempt to cool off. Even Lightning, the ice queen able to withstand any harsh environment, had unzipped her sweater down to her chest, revealing her rarely seen l'Cie mark.

Lightning was never one to bring up conversation, but perhaps the heat had finally gotten to her head. She looked back at Snow and asked, "Hey…what's up with that bandana?"

"What?" Snow was surprised at such a random question.

"You've practically stripped naked except for that thing. It's black, and you're sweating profusely, so why don't you take it off? Or are you hiding the fact that you're prematurely going bald?"

"Wha-! I am NOT going bald! I just like it where it is!" Snow exclaimed, clearly offended.

Lightning was starting to get amused, Snow rarely got defensive like this, he would usually come back with a stupid comment he thought was witty.

"But why? You have to be steaming under that thing, so take it off."

"Look, I'm not taking it off. Uh…it…it helps my body retain its moisture!"

"Do you actually expect me to believe that argument? It's hot but I'm not delirious." She then began to reach for the black bandana, determined to tear it off his head.

"Stop it! I'm not taking this off alright!"

"Why not?!" Now she was just being stubborn since she hated to lose. She continued to claw at his head in an effort to claim the headgear as her prize.

"Because this was a gift from Serah!"

Lightning's movements immediately came to a halt, and she could only come up with an "oh…" as a response.

"Yeah. It's really important to me so I don't want to take it off."

"I see…" Now Lightning was embarrassed for having acted like such a child, and before she could say anything else Vanille shouted, "Hey look! It's the town we were looking for! Yes! C'mon guys, hurry up!" Vanille started running, and Hope followed closely behind with Sazh stumbling after them.

The other two were left standing alone with each other. Lightning felt rather uneasy after her embarrassing display of childlike behavior. Then, Snow smiled and gave her a good ol' slap in the back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lightning shouted with confusion more than anger.

"C'mon, let's go, we can't let those idiots get too far ahead or they might get lost." And with that he started walking towards their direction.

She smiled ever so slightly, and silently followed his large footprints in the sand.

* * *

_Note: Lightning was a bit OOC-ish, but understand that the heat was messing with her head. I also realize that taking your clothes off in a desert is one of the worst things you can do since you'll get burned in about 5 seconds flat, but then the story would've been really boring. And an image of a nearly nude Snow isn't a bad thing in my opinion._


	5. Opposite

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Opposite**

They were at it again, arguing over something insignificant.

Following closely behind, Vanille leaned toward Sazh and asked, "Geez, here we go, it's like this about every 5 minutes with those two."

"Aw c'mon. Don't you feel the love between the two lovebirds?"

"…what?" Was the only response Vanille could come up with for such an…unnatural statement.

"You don't get arguin' like that unless you've been married at least 30 years. I mean look at 'em. They're constantly arguin' but they need to constantly be next to each other to do that. And if they're anything like those older couples, their bickerin' is like them making passionate love to each other."

Vanille could only respond with a gagging motion as she imagined two elderly people having se…actually she decided not to think about it.

"And y'know what they say, right?"

Vanille stared at him hoping for an answer that didn't involve more old people and their…love making.

"Opposites attract."

* * *

_Note: Opposites attract – cheesy I know, but cheese is delicious! Another short chapter, but I just wanted to try a story about Lightning and Snow's relationship from the POV of the other members of the group. _


	6. Rock

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Rock**

It was late at night, and all but two members were fast asleep around the warm campfire. Hope was curled up next to Vanille as always, and Sazh was sprawled on his back snoring up a storm. It was to the point where the tiny Chocobo chick could no longer take it and had escaped the noise by seeking some peace on Lightning's lap, who was sitting farthest from the group.

Not much of a sleeper, she was meticulously polishing her gun blade to calm her mind. Snow was sitting next to the fire, unable to fall asleep that night for some reason. Every once in a while he would glance over at Lightning, who was focused on her own activity. After a while of going back and forth between staring at her and staring at the fire, he finally said, "Hey Light?"

After a long pause she responded, "…what?"

"You know, you have some really nice boobs."

Upon hearing the inappropriate statement, she quickly grabbed a rock next to her and chucked it straight at the behemoth's face while never letting her eyes wander from her precious gun blade.

GONK! – "Gah!"

Thud… "Owww…it was just a compliment…"

"Go to sleep, Dumbass."

She smirked slightly as she glanced down at the chirping Chocobo, who was telling her to quiet down. She hushed and returned to polishing her gun blade.

* * *

_Note: Just a cute little moment that only Snow and Lightning could share._

_Would Snow be such a pig? Who knows, maybe it was his lack of sleep that did it._


	7. Sorry Part 1

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Sorry – Part 1**

"How could you let him get away?!" Lightning shouted with seething anger. "That man could have had valuable information on finding out where Serah is and how to get her back!"

"The guy was really fast alright! Damn! You know speed's not my thing! I turn my head away from him for one second, and before I realize what's going on, the bastard kicks me in the face! When I came to, he was long gone."

She was so angry that she was ready to punch him in the face, repeatedly! "Is that ALL you have to say for yourself? You're the one who lost Serah in the first place, and if your carelessness prevents us from saving her, I swear I'll-"

"Lightning…I'm sorry ok…for everything! I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, I'm sorry I let her become a l'Cie, I'm sorry I let that guy get away, I'm sorry!" Snow shouted in anguish, releasing all the guilt he had been carrying with him.

Lightning stopped in her tracks, shocked at what she just heard.

Snow sure did talk a lot, but this was the first time she ever heard him say those two words.

All she could do was stare at him; for the first time since she met him, the 6 ft man looked small and vulnerable, his head down low like a quivering child with a guilty conscience. After a long pause, he finally broke the silence.

"…I can't do this without you, Light. I can't save her by myself."

It was strange. Just moments ago she was about to murder this man for his careless mistake, but now all she could do was feel sympathy for him. She slowly reached out her hand and gently touched his. "We will save her…together. I promise."

Snow sighed, feeling a slight weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks, Light."

* * *

_Note: I was just remembering how Snow said that he could save the world and Serah, and so I decided to write something based on that._


	8. Sorry Part 2

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Sorry – Part 2**

"How could you?! You ruined my gloves! These were my favorite ones. I use them for battles, you know." Snow was waving his tattered gloves in Lightning's face. Through a series of gun blade related mishaps, she ended up destroying them, and now she was in an awkward position.

She stared at the ground as to avoid seeing his face and she finally got up the nerve to mumble out, "Look. I'm…sorry…alright?"

Snow's ears perked up at those words, and he smiled with immense amusement. "What was that? Couldn't quite hear ya." He asked as he cupped his hand next to his ear. Lightning NEVER apologized, even if something was her fault, so he was going to milk this for all its worth.

"Come on, Light. I need to hear it one more time if I'm going to even consider forgiving you." Snow was now prodding her arm, which in turn only increased Lightning's frustration.

"Oh forget it. I said it once, and if you didn't hear it the first time then that's your problem!" Lightning had never been good at showing signs of weakness, and this was definitely one of those moments. She started to walk away from Snow to escape this humiliation. At this reaction, Snow began giggling.

"Aw c'mon, don't get mad. I don't care much about these gloves anyway. Besides, that awkward way you apologized was so cute!" Snow exclaimed as he followed closely behind.

Cute?! Cute?! No one had ever called her or any of her mannerisms cute before. She didn't know why, but her cheeks were starting to heat up and she realized she was blushing. Determined to not let the man who caused it to see her face, she began to walk away even faster. Snow also picked up the pace to keep up with her while making sure throw in a few chuckles along the way.

One thing was certain, she would never apologize again.

* * *

_Note: Part 2 of the "Sorry" shorts. I wanted to write one where Snow apologizes and another one where Lightning apologizes since it seems like they're the stubborn types that would rarely do it._


	9. Smile

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Smile**

It has been a long time since they last stayed at an INN, and this one has a bar. Snow and Lightning are left alone to drink, while the others have left to enjoy the bustling town.

Sitting side by side, the awkward tension makes Snow uneasy, so he keeps making annoying quips to lighten the mood, while Lightning keeps telling him to "shut up."

They keep drinking at the same pace, and despite being a strong drinker, Lightning can't compete against Snow's giant frame with her petite one. Soon enough, her face is flushed, and as she is about to stumble out of her chair, he catches her by the arm and she slowly looks up at him.

Expecting another beating, he is about to let her go when she gives him a bright smile. She squints, forming small wrinkles on the corners of her beautiful, blue eyes. Her lips are red and full, as they curve into a beautifully, wide smile accented by two adorable dimples. Her rosy, pink cheeks add a nice finishing touch.

His heart flutters and melts at the sight of her innocently cute expression. Still smiling, she whispers a "thank you" to his blushing face. And before he can realize it, his hand is touching her soft face and he slowly leans in.

And then… "OW!!!!"

Snow shouts as he rubs his new bruise. Lightning is passed out with her face against his chest with a freshly made bump on her forehead that formed as she head butted Snow on her way down. As he continues to rub his forehead, he is incredibly glad that she's unconscious since he doesn't want her to hear his heart pounding like a drum.

As he sits there, Lightning is still passed out against him and snoring ever so slightly. After taking a few deep breaths, he is finally able to bring himself to calm down, and he realizes what he had almost done not moments ago. "Damn…not good."

"But I guess there's no dwelling on it…it was just the alcohol working, yeah, that's what it was." He looks down to see Lightning's sleeping face and can't help but think she looks really…cute. Before he can get any more ideas, he lifts her into his arms and heads upstairs.

"Well, I better get you to your room before you throw up all over me."

* * *

_Note: I just thought that Lightning smiling would be such a cute little theme for a story, so I went ahead and wrote one. Sorry if you guys were hoping for more smut, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!_


	10. Jealousy

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Jealousy**

Snow was walking alone along a bustling street market. Despite the heavy crowd, he had little trouble navigating his way around since he towered over most people.

He didn't really know what he was doing out here since he didn't have any Gil to spend. Lightning was in charge of the money, on top of everything else, and she refused to give him any during their stop in this town since she knew he'd waste it on something stupid.

He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance as he recalled that moment. He sighed and decided to go back to the INN and wait for the others to come back.

As he was slowly making his way through the crowd, he spotted a pink-haired woman he knew all too well. She appeared to be making purchases for their medicinal stock. He decided to annoy her, but as he approached her at the stand, he realized that some guy was already standing next to her.

He was about Lightning's height, maybe slightly taller. He was lean, yet muscular, and a brunette with a short and spiky haircut. And to top it off he was clean shaven, and very well dressed. The type ladies would call _handsome_.

Lightning was concentrating on haggling, and paid no attention to the man trying to flirt with her. As she paid for the goods and gathered up the supplies, the man stopped her from leaving. He grabbed her arm as he tried to put best his moves on her. They weren't working, but she was growing increasingly annoyed with the little shenanigans he was trying to pull. She considered taking out her gun blade in order to scare him away.

He didn't understand why, but as he watched this little scene, something about it was really pissing Snow off. "Tch!"

He quickly walked up to the stand, stopping directly behind Lightning, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced behind to see who it was.

"Hey, Light. What's going on? You _alright_ here?" Snow asked as he glared at the guy who had been hitting on her.

He seemed to get the hint and let go of her arm. He blurted out a "sorry" as he disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that for? I can take care of myself, you know." Lightning asked, annoyed.

"A simple "thank you" would suffice here. And besides, I was just looking out for you, that guy was sleazy anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I guess there is one good reason you showed up, though."

Snow looked behind him, and asked. "Yeah? What's that?"

"Now there's someone to carry all this stuff." Lightning dumped all of the supplies into Snow's arms, and she began walking back to the INN.

Snow smirked, and quickly followed after her.

_I can never win against you, can I?_

* * *

_Note: I just love stories that involve the boy getting jealous over the girl, so I wrote one!_


	11. Tragedy

**Moments**

_From this point on, it would really be best to keep reading the stories in the order as they are listed since you may be confused with some of the events, though they won't be too hard to figure out (but keep in mind that they're still just supposed to be moments between Lightning and Snow, not a single continuing story). _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Tragedy**

They had finally found it; the fal'Cie that her little sister had become a part of. And so, they thought they had finally found her, that they could finally save her.

But they were too late. By the time they had arrived, Serah had already been completely absorbed by the fal'Cie, and she could no longer be released or revived.

She was dead.

Lightning's legs went numb and she fell to her knees. Her entire world began to crumble again. She pounded the ground with her fists… And for the first time since her parents' deaths, she cried. Her salty tears flowed down her face like a storm, and she desperately screamed her name.

"Serah! Dammit, give her back! Serah, Serah…SERAH!!!" She continued crying as she hunched over with her face near the ground. It was an ironic scene that appeared as though she was praying to the fal'Cie in front of her.

All Snow could do was clench his teeth and fists, and stand next to her as she mourned. All the anger, guilt, and sadness exploded out of him in the form of one single tear that slid down his stubbled face. He slowly looked up at the fal'Cie that took her life and he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Serah…" It was the only thing that escaped his quivering lips.

* * *

_Note: Really short for a "tragedy", huh? Shakespeare must be pissed at me right now. _

_I don't even know if this is how the crystal and fal'Cie things work, so don't shoot me if I'm totally wrong. Also, sorry for killing Serah off, it was needed for dramatic effect and for the chapters that follow._


	12. Embrace

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Embrace**

Serah was gone. She was really gone. They couldn't save her in time, and now, Lightning didn't know what she was fighting for anymore.

It was obvious that her death affected Lightning the most. She would keep drifting off into her own thoughts. She had been eating and sleeping very little and the effects were beginning to show. She had been like this for the past few days ever since Serah's death. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Snow came and sat down right next to her.

He understood how she felt, but this was unhealthy. He had to snap her out of it, to force her to move on.

"Hey, Light? It's late. I know you're tired so you should really try and get some sleep." It was more of a desperate plea than a suggestion.

She didn't respond.

Snow bit his lower lip. _Damn, I know she's gonna get pissed when I say this, but she's really gotta snap out of it._

"I know you're sad about her, I am too. I couldn't save her in time and I'm sorry…but don't let her death go to waste. She may be gone, but there's still a world for us to save."

At this statement, Lightning returned to reality and turned to scowl at him. "Why should I give a shit about the world? Let those ungrateful bastards save themselves."

"You know that's not what Serah would want you to say. She believed in you, she knew you could make a difference. You were her hero."

"…" She knew everything he said was true, but it just hurt so much. She wanted to blame the world for all that had happened: her parents' death, becoming an orphan, becoming l'Cie, and now her baby sister's death.

"We have to keep fighting, please? Do it for her, Light." He pleaded, almost sounding like a whimpering puppy.

She continued to stare at the ground as she nodded slightly. "I know all that. It just…hurts so fucking much!" She brought her hand over her eyes as she let out a painful sigh.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't continue seeing his companion in so much agony. Before he could think he had stretched out his long arms and had enveloped her petite frame.

She tried struggling against him, but she was so exhausted that it proved futile. And strangely, she felt comfortable being held by him. After a few moments, her tense muscles started to relax wrapped under his warm embrace, but soon, she felt vulnerable and sadness began to overtake her again. She held back the tears this time as she bit her lower lip, but she burrowed her face into his chest as if seeking protection. He held her tighter in his arms, gently placing his chin on top of her head.

She listened to the slow, rhythmic beating of his heart. It calmed her down, but at the same time she felt that every single beat she heard was screaming out to her in anguish. She had been feeling so sorry for herself that she didn't realize he had been mourning just as much as her.

She finally circled her arms around his broad back, and she leaned in closer to hold him tight. As the two continued to hold each other, their eyes slowly started to close as they both drifted off into a state of warm slumber.

* * *

_Note: Angst sandwich with a touch of fluff, mmmmm…my favorite. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	13. Denial

**Moments**

_WARNING: Ok, so this is the only chapter that contains any mature content (other than language I suppose), so if this kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable then keep on moving to the next chapter. But to be honest it's really short and not that explicit or anything._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Denial**

She bit her bottom lip to muffle the screams as she dug her nails into his broad back.

He moved in and out of her, slowly speeding up his thrusts.

She moaned, he groaned.

This was just to get through the pain. Serah was gone, and she was never coming back. She had lost her precious sister. He had lost his precious fiancée.

Yes, this was just to fight through the pain…yes, that's all it was…

* * *

_Note: Shortest chapter ever! Sorry that it was so short with no plot development, but that was sort of the point. To them this is supposed to be entirely physical (just to vent out some built up frustration), and not at all emotional…or so they think (wink wink). Oh good ol' denial._


	14. Epiphany

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Epiphany**

It had been little over a month since finding out that Serah had passed away, and the pain was slowly beginning to subside for Lightning and Snow.

Since the unfortunate tragedy, the two had become increasing closer. They would still bicker over little things, but that was their way of communicating and the tension that always seemed to exist between the two seemed to have vanished. By spending time with each other, they could keep moving on with their mission.

Lightning and Snow found a bar near the INN they were staying at, and decided to get a few drinks. The others, not really interested in drinking, decided to go out and enjoy the town's festivities that were occurring that night.

The two sat side by side with Snow bantering about something stupid or inappropriate again, and Lightning repeatedly telling him to stop talking.

When Snow finally ran out of material to talk about, it was Lightning's turn to say something.

"…Thank you, Snow. You've been by my side this entire time. You've really helped me with getting through Serah's death. And I just want you to know that…I don't blame you for any of this."

Slightly shocked at her sudden gratitude and forgiveness, he paused for a bit before responding. "…Don't mention it. The same goes for you. Thanks for not leaving and choosing to fight with us."

Lightning smiled slightly, and decided it was time to go since she got to say what had been on her mind.

"I've had enough to drink for tonight. I'm going back to my room to rest for a bit." She left the Gil she owed for her drink next to her glass, and made her way to the door.

"Good night, Snow." Lightning's voice was soft and sweet but slightly husky, and Snow noticed.

"Night, Light. Sweet dreams." Snow continued to sip his whiskey as he watched her leave out of the corner of his eye.

Now he was left alone to ponder in his own thoughts to keep himself entertained. He reflected on Lightning's voice. It was strong but really feminine at the same time; he liked it.

He was delicately touching the rim of his glass with his thumb as he closed his eyes. He imagined her bold, strong, blue eyes, which paired nicely with her soft, pink hair. They balanced each other really well. For a fighter, she had really creamy, white skin, lips that were full and glossy and always had a slight, pouty look that no man could resist. Not to mention she had a really nice…figure. He really thought she was a beautiful woman. Stoic and stubborn but beautiful. And whenever she did show any sign of weakness, she would act in such an awkward fashion that he couldn't help but think that she was cute. He even loved those countless squabbles the two had. And most of all, he had really grown to love seeing those smiles she rarely showed, often just to him. Those simple moments seemed to make this hellish journey worth it. Yeah, as long as she was there, everything seemed like it would turn out alright. He smiled at the thought… and his eyes immediately shot open when he realized what he was thinking.

"Oh my God! I like her!"

~*~

She returned to her room to rest her eyes. She entered the dusty room, and immediately lay down on her bed.

She closed her eyes, and the first thing that came to her mind was his face. It was funny, she hated his face so much when she first met him, but now she was able to tolerate it, maybe even appreciate it at times. She liked how his slightly messy, blonde locks fell down almost to his shoulders. She hated that he was never clean shaven in the beginning, but now she thought his stubble added character. His slightly tanned skin complimented his muscular tone and large frame. She had even begun to think that he was kind of…cute, especially when he smiled. He never hesitated when he smiled either. It was always wide and toothy, and it had this amazing ability to brighten up those around him. Imagining his smile, she felt her own lips slightly curl in an upward direction. Her eyes then shot open when she realized what was happening. She sat up on her bed with shock in her eyes.

"Oh my God! I like him!"

* * *

_Note: Took them long enough to realize, right? Was Lightning too OOC-ish? Oh well._


	15. Advice

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Advice**

Snow and Lightning seemed to be avoiding each other for some reason, at least that's how Sazh saw it. When he returned to his room at the INN to get some shut eye, he noticed Snow sitting on his bed deep in thought. It appeared that Hope hadn't returned yet from hanging out with Vanille. That kid clung to her like she was his mother, it was sweet really.

He proceeded to walk in and gave a casual "Hey" as a greeting, but Snow didn't seem to hear him. Interested in what was forcing the giant blonde to be so deep in thought, Sazh stood directly in front of Snow and gave him a quick flick to the forehead.

Snow flinched. "What the hell?!"

"Hey, man. You seemed to be daydreamin' so I just brought you back to reality." Sazh explained with a big grin on his face.

"Look, something's been on my mind alright. So leave me alone!" Snow sounded annoyed at the presence of the cheerful man.

Sazh didn't listen to his last statement. He plopped down on his own bed across from Snow's. "Talk to me. I've been known to give pretty decent advice."

Snow glared at Sazh for a while and finally realizing he wasn't going to leave until he said something, he sighed and said, "It's about…Lightning. I think I…" Snow trailed off without finishing his statement.

"…like her?" Sazh attempted to finish it for him.

Snow's face shot up to meet Sazh's eyes. "It was starting to get obvious, man. There's always been this weird chemistry between you guys. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Why don't you just ask her out? She might just say yes."

"It's not that simple, Sazh! I shouldn't even be feeling this way, I was engaged to Serah. It's wrong! I just need to keep avoiding Lightning for a while, so I can get over this crush. I'm sure it's just a phase that I'm going through. I'm just emotional because of Serah's death that's all."

Sazh's face had now turned serious and he asked, "You sure that's all it is? You sure it doesn't mean more than just a "crush"?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look man. I don't know about you, but I don't believe in the whole soul mate thing. I think certain people meet, and if things fall into place, well, they fall in love with each other. Every couple has to work at their relationship…BELIEVE me. Nothing's absolute. You loved Serah, and she loved you. I'm not gonna deny that or take that away from you. But she passed away, and I'm sorry for you, I really am. But I _also_ know what it feels like to lose someone you love; I mean I lost my wife for God's sake. It hurts, but that doesn't mean you can't move on with your life. You feel like you're betraying her by having these feelings, so you make up these excuses to make it seem like those feelings mean nothing. But you're just lying to yourself and Serah by doing that, man."

"…" Snow said nothing as he stared at the creaky floorboards.

"You know, if it had been me that had died instead of my wife, I know I would've wanted her to find someone else to fall in love with…because no one deserves to be alone. Sure I'd be jealous as hell, but I'd want her to be happy more than anything. So I like to believe that she would feel the same way for me. And the same goes for Serah, she's a sweet girl, she wouldn't have wanted you to suffer like this. The truth is, I hope I can fall in love again, with someone who could love Dajh as much as his mother did. I still love my wife, and those feelings will never really go away, but sometimes the whole _her spirit is always with me _thing just isn't enough, you know?"

"But…isn't it too soon for all this?" Snow asked in a pitiful tone, not quite convinced by Sazh's lecture.

"And who the hell set those standards? If you fall in love with someone, go for it. Life's too short to wallow in guilt or self pity. Besides, Lightning's a good catch. Sure she may seem like a total bitch at times, but she's remained friends with a worthless guy like me all these years, so she's gotta be pretty special, right?"

"…Yeah…" Snow began to smile as he imagined her face. "I guess she is."

Sazh decided to give him one last push. "You should tell her how you feel. Otherwise you're gonna regret it, man."

"…"

Silence was the only answer that Sazh got.

~*~

Just as they were having this conversation, a certain someone just happened to be passing by their door. Lightning stood with her back against the wall next to the door, listening to what the two men were discussing.

She had just heard Snow's confession, well indirectly through Sazh anyway. She was shocked to find out that the man felt the same way she did, and that he was just as frustrated with himself for having those feelings. As she continued to listen, she began to think that Sazh's lecture wasn't just meant for Snow but for her as well. She had been feeling ridiculously guilty for having betrayed Serah, and she didn't know how to handle it. She figured if she tried avoiding Snow as much as possible, then the problem would fix itself. But now she knew that she would have a lot to think about since Sazh's words kept repeating in her head like a broken record. She slowly headed to her room to take a long, hot shower.

* * *

_Note: Oh My God! What's going to happen now?! He he he._

_Lots of dialogue by Sazh, but he seems like he'd give the best advice (I won't be surprised if he becomes my favorite character in the game). I agree with Sazh, I don't believe in soul mates either. People meet, and they fall in and out of love. I'm not romantic, I know._


	16. End

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**End**

It was the beginning of the end; their final battle to save the world awaited them.

Lightning clutched her gun blade, and Snow put on his trusty gloves.

"Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded at Lightning as they stood their positions.

"Hey Light? There's actually something important I need to say to you first." Snow sounded surprisingly calm considering the situation they were in.

She quickly glanced at him. "What?"

"I love you."

"…I know." Was the only thing that came from Lightning's lips.

"Uh huh…Wait! You know?!

"I overheard you and Sazh talking about it a while back."

"Oh… well um…do you wish to say anything else about the subject?" Snow asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Right now we have to focus on this fight, but I will tell you how I feel later, I promise. That's why…you have to stay alive if you want to hear it, no matter what."

He smiled. "Alright, then you better not die either. Actually, that goes for all of you, we're all getting out of here alive. Got that?"

With those words, the group of companions ran at their enemy with every ounce of strength that remained.

* * *

_Note: I have no idea who this last enemy is so I didn't bother elaborating. But yay! Snow confessed, in the most inappropriate place and time, but who cares! Now how's all this going to end? Onward to the last chapter!_


	17. Beginning

**Moments**

_WARNING: Some super fluffy moments up ahead. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII characters, and if I did, Serah would not be Snow's fiancée! Also, since I know very little of the actual story, I apologize for any inaccuracies that exist, but it's fanfiction, so it's ok, right?_

* * *

**Beginning**

It was all over. They had saved mankind from Sanctum and the fal'Cie. They had all lost so much, and gained so little. So they wondered, _Was it all worth it in the end?_

But then, the former l'Cie began to smile, Vanille and Hope embraced each other as they jumped up and down. They were cheering and screaming nonsense as they rejoiced for finally becoming free. Sazh was able to release Dajh from his crystal state, and he embraced his precious child as tears overflowed from his eyes.

Snow slowly wobbled over to where Lightning was sitting, who looked surprisingly small and tired.

"Well, we saved the world and managed to stay alive through the biggest battle of our lives. So, is there anything you want to share with me now?"

She closed her tired eyes and stood up next to him, and she landed a swift punch to his face.

"Ow! What was that for?! I'm pretty injured here you know!" Snow shouted at his seething companion.

"You almost died back there! It's enough that I lost my sister, but if I had lost you too, I would've-." She cut herself off at that point, realizing what she was saying. She looked down at the floor, flustered with herself.

"You would've what?" Snow questioned, eager to hear the rest. "C'mon. You promised me you'd give me an answer after the fight, so tell me."

She slowly looked up at him, with a faint, pink blush on her cheeks. "I would've…I would've been crushed if I'd lost you, too."

She continued by walking up to him and softly placed her hands on his chest. She slowly lifted her face, hesitating slightly due to her uncomfortableness and inexperience in tender situations. Understanding her uneasiness, he lifted some of her stress by gently caressing her soft cheek and lowering his face until his lips met hers. Their kiss was awkward at first but soon became tender; it was passionate but gentle, and most definitely sweet.

When their lips finally parted, she looked up at him with sparkling eyes and whispered, "I love you."

He embraced her and replied with a chuckle, "I know."

As he let her go he said, "You know what? I guess this is a new beginning…for all of us." He smiled down at her while gently taking hold of her hand in his.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She gently smiled back at him and allowed him to get away with making such a cheesy remark and for holding her hand, just for a little while longer.

* * *

_Note: And there you have it folks. My first attempt at writing fanfiction (actually any creative writing for that matter) has come to an end. I've got to say that it was pretty fun, allowing my ideas to just flow instead of constantly worrying about stupid APA technicalities with most of my papers. If I ever feel motivated enough or inspiration hits me, I may write something again. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
